The Only Excepition
by seaweedbrain735
Summary: One shot. Based off of The Only Exception by Paramore. In Annabeth's point of view. Annabeth knows that deep inside she loves that seaweed brain, but can she grasp this? When she has not believed in love in years?


**I own nothing. **

**The song is The Only Exception by Paramore.**

**"Love is not what the mind thinks, but what the heart feels"-Greg Evans**

**Annabeth's point of view: [not demigods in this]**

When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

_I was watching as dad had tears in his eyes. I saw mom leave, no one came to me as I watched her leave. She did not say bye to me. She just left. Dad or Fredrick Chase had cheated on mom one night and mom found out. Of course even if I was just six I knew what was happening. My dad made my mom leave breaking his own heart in the process. I saw him cursing at thin air many times that year. I saw him try to get over my mom by going on other dates with women, but his heart did not become whole again._

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

_I saw my mom walk outside into her car and trying not to cry. I heard her say that she would never forget this to my father. It was then I promise not to dream of love if it was as unreal as my parents love was. I grew up not believing in love. Not making the mistake my mom did. _

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

_"Percy" I thought to myself. I had found love. I had realized that love could exist that day I met him in 8th grade. He had bumped into me the first day, he had immediately apologized. "It's fine" I replied with a smile, fake of course. he frowned as if noticing how fake it really was. He was pretty handsome and he soon become became my best friends. we stood up for each other, and I soon found myself falling for him. The oblivious seaweed brain. But could I risk it?  
_

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

_I have a million of these little debates in my head. "You can trust him,he has been your friend for years." "You can't trust anyone! Besides he obviously likes Rachel" "Oh yeah then why did he reject her when she asked him for a date?" "You will not fall in love with anyone!" "He has such nice sea green eyes, and he is so loyal, and-" "Shut-up! I say in my head. But we have to find a way to make it alone. To keep a distance. It should be anyways, I always lived a lonely life... until he came. Shut-up you are happy alone. You don't need anyone._

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

_Because as my parents proved it was never worth the pain._

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

_He was the one who got me to smile truly. He made me happy, A foreign word after many years. I am so sure that he actually does care about me, but didn't my mom think the same about my dad?_

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

_I have a tight grip on this no love thing and all, but also that the world was more then black and white. I can't get the thought that he would be the same as my dad. But I also can't let Percy go, he must be different, but how could I be so sure? Should I just Let go and trust. I have to choose soon cause even if he probably would wait forever it would cause him so much pain. I need proof, evidence that he cares that he is real that this is not a trick.  
_

You are the only exception.

_He was loyal and caring and would give up the world for me. He would die for me. He would even hold the sky for me._

You are the only exception.

_He loved me. You could see it in his eyes._

you are the only exception.

_Percy WAS different than my father._

You are the only exception.

_And i believe that he would not betray me._

You are the only exception.

_He was my angel._

You are the only exception.

_He was my rock when I was paper._

You are the only exception.

_He had a good soul._

You are the only exception.

_And he was bringing me out of my shell._

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

_I was on the road to believing, because of Percy. _

**Years later after collage (Annabeth's point of view):**

_I stared into his sea green eyes and leaned in for a kiss. We had just graduated a month ago and we were hopelessly in love. We were standing on the beach sand staring at the sunset. Suddenly he said "look a dolphin!" he said like a small child. I laughed as I saw a dolphin jumping through the waves. _

_I turned back around and fond Percy was on one nee. He held a box and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a diamond with a heart surrounding it and on the heart were little green and gray gems. Engraved on the side was seaweed brain and wise girl forever. "Annabeth throughout these years you have made me the happiest man alive, would you do the honor of being my wife?" "Yes!" I shouted with glee! He laughed and slipped the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly. I knew I had made a good choice. He was always there for me, without him I was hopeless and lost, I love him. These words were like sugar on my lips, and I felt whole.  
_


End file.
